The present invention relates to a remote control vehicular toy and in particular to a toy platform that fully integrates with standard stud and tube type construction blocks and which may be controlled wirelessly by a smart phone, tablet or similar device.
Construction blocks such as those commercially available from Lego®, Mega Bloks® and others, provide for a stud and tube connection system that releasably holds the blocks together when attached upper face to lower face, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,282 hereby incorporated by reference.
It is known to animate constructions assembled from such blocks, for example, by providing blocks incorporating motors, switches, or the like. Complex control of such animated constructions can be provided through the use of a computer controller also incorporated into a housing allowing it to be integrated with block constructions.
In this latter case, the controller is typically bulky and has a surface interrupted with manual buttons and visual displays that make it difficult to integrate into many designs and which can cause it to dominate any construction into which it is incorporated.
While playing with animated construction block assemblies can provide multiple dimensions for creative interaction, the creative options with current controller systems are limited, particularly with respect to interactions between other players. Fundamentally, it can be difficult to incorporate basic remote control devices into absorbing gameplay.